Princesa no, MI Princesa
by vanita-chan
Summary: Un lindo One-shot dedicado a mi nii-san quien cumple años... todo lo que puede ocurrir en menos de un año cuando conoces a tu otra mitad... eso lo descubrira Sasuke a medida que pasan los dias... X3


**Wolaz!!! Bueno… volví pero con un fic dedicado a mi nii-san quien cumple años hoy ^^ hehe… espero que les guste y a ti también nii-san… X3 ojo es un one-shot aunque no se mucho hacer ese tipo de fic… esto es un intento de one-shot xD hahaha… bueno los dejo con la historia… esta narrado en primera persona… por Sasuke hehe… dejen reviews plis!**

Princesa… no, MI princesa…

No dejo de pensar aquel día en el que te conocí debajo de ese gran árbol, bajo la luna llena, la primera vez que te note tan bella bajo la luz de las estrellas, tu cabello azulado tan reluciente como el mismo sol, tus ojos violáceos, que demostraban tranquilidad y dulzura pero a la vez tristeza y rencor, tan parecidos a los de aquella que me cuido cuando pequeño… aquella mirada que me fue arrebatada injustamente por la persona que mas odio del mundo… mi hermano… ese bastardo logro quitarme todo deseo de vivir, dejándome un profundo agujero que solo poseía odio y rencor, que solo fue cerrado por tu mirada y tu lindo sonrojo que jamás te abandona… recuerdo las tantas "casualidades" de toparnos en las vastas calles y en ese inmenso bosque que rodea a la aldea que un día quise destruir, pero que tonto era en esos tiempo al no darme cuenta de lo que habitaba en tan dichosa aldea, seh… era un tonto, bueno aun soy un tonto, de enamorarme solo con una mirada y una sonrisa sincera, AHHH!!!, me siento frustrado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella la única persona que me ha robado el corazón, valla… es muy buena para conquistar, solo una sonrisa y una mirada, y el tarado de Naruto no se da cuenta aun, si que es tarado, de no darse cuenta de la belleza que muere por el, y el ni pendiente, grrrr… me molesta de sobremanera cada vez que vamos el ex equipo 7 de la hoja caminando por las calles y ella detrás de un poste o árbol mirándolo a ÉL y no a mi… ya me empieza a mosquear ese rubio idiota que se babea por Sakura… mejor dejo de pensar en esto o si no estallare y seria capaz de matarlo ahora mismo aprovechando el entrenamiento, mejor me voy antes que lo mate de verdad.

-me voy- digo con mi siempre eterna frialdad llamando la atención de Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, vaya… todavía le digo sensei aun no me acostumbro a llamarle por su nombre, estoy acostumbrado a llamarle así desde que comencé mi camino Ninja-

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido sasuke-kun?- dijo Sakura guindándose en mi cuello con ese tono tan chillón que casi me rompe el tímpano, odio que haga ese tipo de cosas, aun no se da cuenta que ella no me interesa, que solo es un estorbo para mi-

-hump- respondo totalmente molesto por la acción de mi compañera de cabello rosado y me la quito de encima alejándome a paso lento de ellos levantando la mano en señal de despedida-

-¡nos vemos en ichiraku… Hoy le toca pagar a kakashi-sensei!- grito el idiota de Naruto, después de eso escuche un golpe seco que deduje que era kakashi quien le propinaba un fuerte golpe, tal vez a el no le gustaba la idea de pagar, pero le toca porque siempre llega tarde a las reuniones del equipo-

Camino sin rumbo alguno por las calles de konoha, aun no quiero volver a mi casa, aun es temprano, hoy nos dieron el día libre y me dispuse a entrenar con Naruto y Sakura desde la mañana, es muy molesto y cansado mirar el teatro que montan los dos, Sakura se me guinda en el cuello, Naruto dice cosas totalmente estúpidas y Sakura lo golpea como si fuese un enemigo, aun no puedo entender como Naruto le gusta tanto Sakura, si esta lo maltrata tanto… camino sin preocupaciones mirando el cielo y de vez en cuando el suelo, metido en mis pensamientos hasta que choque con algo o alguien que venia en sentido contrario, la persona iba a caer al suelo pero gracias a mi rapidez le pude sostener, me sorprendí al ver quien era, la mire a los ojos perdiéndome en esos orbes tan claros como la luna, esos que muchas veces me quitaban el sueño y me llevaba a las mas alocadas fantasías que jamás pensé en tener, ella estaba muy roja, al principio me miro a los ojos y luego los aparto fijando sus ojos a algún punto inexistente lejos de mis profundos y oscuros ojos después se dio cuenta de un detalle: yo la estaba sosteniendo de la cintura cosa que le hizo sonrojar aún mas, me dio mucha gracia la expresión que puso poniendo sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho, hasta que reaccione y la solté enseguida dándome la vuelta para que no notara mi propio sonrojo, voltee un poco a echar un vistazo y la vi, estaba mirando el suelo con la cabeza gacha y sus manos entrelazadas aun en su pecho, se hizo un silencio sepulcral e incomodo que por primera vez me puso un poco nervioso, me sorprendí a mi mismo por tal sentimiento, hasta que decidí romper el silencio que se hizo…

-deberías ver por donde caminas- dije con mi típico tono frío, que hizo que se pusiera tensa-

-g-go-gomenasai!- dijo dando una reverencia totalmente apenada- yo-yo… no veía hacia el frente es mi culpa ¡gomenasai!- termino de disculparse haciendo mas reverencias, eso me dio aun mas gracia, inconcientemente se me dibujo una media sonrisa y voltee a verla-

Ella dejo de disculparse y se me quedo mirando a los ojos con intriga tratando de leer cada movimiento de mi rostro y luego me regalo una de esas sonrisas que deseaba con locura mirar, esa sonrisa… era solo para mi y para nadie mas la mire detallándola aun mas, su rostro aun de niña su cabello largo hasta la cintura, me volvió a mirar, y me sonrío de nuevo- g-gomenasai u-uchiha-san tengo que irme- dijo dando otra reverencia emprendiendo una carrera pasando por mi lado regalándome otra sonrisa que guardare en mi memoria junto con los demás recuerdos donde pude observarla a ella, a su sonrisa y su bella timidez, seh… ya lo he comprobado, estoy enamorado de ella… suspire por lo bajo y seguí mi camino, me dirigí hacia la mansión uchiha a cambiarme iría a ichiraku solo para averiguar mas sobre mi querida hyuuga, puesto que Sakura es su mejor amiga, y nos ha hablado mucho de ella al parecer quiere hacerle la segunda y quiere que Naruto por fin le corresponda pero el muy idiota aun no se da cuenta y eso exaspera a Sakura, por eso aprovecho y puedo saber mas de ella… ya estoy listo para ir a soportar las bromas pesadas del rubio idiota y los gritos de mi compañera de cabello rosa, es extraño tener el cabello rosado a veces me pregunto si es natural, recuerdo que una vez Naruto se lo pregunto y duro una semana en el hospital recibiendo el cuidado especial de la hokage (así de fea fue la paliza XD hahaha) y Sakura fue sancionada sin recibir misiones por cinco días, me dirijo a paso lento al puesto de ramen donde ya se encontraban Naruto y Sakura hablando tranquilamente, cosa que me sorprendió mucho ya que sus conversaciones solo eran cosas pervertidas de Naruto y fuertes golpes de Sakura… me miraron y nos saludamos, nos sentamos en los bancos pidiendo algo para cenar…

-¿crees que kakashi-sensei venga?- pregunto Naruto ansioso esperando su plato de sopa con fideos-

-no se, si no viene tendrás que pagar tu por la comida, ya que sasuke pago la ultima vez y ustedes siempre me invitan… además los hombres son los que siempre pagan- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos haciendo que Naruto le mirara extrañado, hasta que Sakura dio un largo suspiro que llamo mi atención- pobre Hinata…- dijo mirando la mesa con una expresión que no me gustaba, quise preguntarle que le ocurría pero Naruto se me adelanto-

-¿Qué le ocurre a Hinata?-pregunto Naruto mirando aun con mas atención a Sakura que antes-

-bueno… que dentro de una semana tiene que enfrentar a su hermana, su padre se lo ordeno, es para decidir a la heredera del clan hyuuga, anda muy desanimada, porque dice que no es tan fuerte como para vencer a su hermana, ni tampoco le quiere hacer daño… la pobre esta en un gran dilema…- termino de decir Sakura con los ojos clavados a la mesa, eso me molesto un poco, ese idiota del padre de mi pequeña princesa quiere dañarla… no lo permitiré.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni le preste atención al tema del que conversaban Naruto y Sakura, quería ir a verla y llevármela para que no sufra tanto… pero no podía mi rabia iba aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no podía durar mucho tiempo allí… tenia que descargar mi ira y ¿porque no mejor entrenando? Me levante en silencio sin que mis compañeros se dieran cuenta y salí del lugar dispuesto a descargar mi rabia contra los árboles a las afueras de konoha, saltaba de techo en techo hasta que llegue al bosque… y fui al lugar donde me gustaba entrenar solo. Por fin estoy llegando y escucho unos sonidos que me extrañaron y me puse en guardia activando mi línea sucesoria, el único kekegenkai que quedaba del clan uchiha, hasta que note a una figura femenina dando golpes al aire utilizando el agua como agujas moviéndolas a su antojo, identifique rápidamente a la figura y me sorprendí, con una sonrisa me dispuse a atacar desde las sombras de los árboles, sorprendiéndola de gran manera, pero le dio suficiente tiempo de reaccionar y poder defenderse activando también su línea sucesoria esquivando todos los shurikens que le había lanzado, miro hacia todos los lados, con su byakugan detectándome enseguida desapareciendo del lugar, para luego aparecer a mis espaldas.

-¿q-quien eres?- pregunto apuntándome con un kunai, con una sonrisa mi clon se desvaneció dejándola desconcertada, y yo aparecí a sus espaldas amenazándola con mi katana en su cuello asustada volteo a mirarme aun sorprendida, y mas cuando me miro-

-no sabia que entrenabas aquí…- le dije retirando mi katana de su cuello volviéndola a guardar- creí que era el único que entrenaba en estas zonas…- dije bajando del árbol donde nos encontrábamos y termine de llegar mirando el lago y la pequeña cascada que me gustaba admirar las veces que iba a entrenar allí… note que ella reaccionaba y bajaba del árbol caminando despacio hacia mi mirando el suelo…-

-etto… u-uchiha-san se- no termino de hablar porque yo le interrumpí-

-por favor dime sasuke…- dije tranquilo caminando encima del agua para empezar mi entrenamiento-

-ha-hai sasuke-san… etto… se-será… q-que u-usted m-me podría…- se quedo callada un momento voltee a verle y estaba jugando con sus dedos y miraba nerviosa el suelo muy sonrojada, creo que sabia que era lo que me iba a pedir… pero ¿Qué diría?- ¿será que m-me podría a-ayudar en m-mi entrenamiento? - pregunto por fin con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas, como la otra vez voltee para que no lo notara, esto llamo su atención y fijo su vista en mi persona esperando mi respuesta-

-¿Qué esperas para atacar?- pregunte con un poco de frialdad en mi tono de voz-

-¡h-hai!- dijo con una sonrisa de alegría dibujada en su rostro-

Me ataco a principio con técnicas suaves que lograba esquivar con suma facilidad, a medida que pasaba el tiempo ella iba intensificando la fuerza de sus golpes y de sus jutsus, había decidido no usar mi Sharingan para darle un poco de ventaja, pero eran tan fuertes sus golpes que me vi obligado a usarlos, ahora era mas rápido que ella pero intentaba no golpearla tan fuerte, volvió a caer al agua pero esta vez se hundió asustándome un poco, creí que la había matado, así que me hundí también buscando su cuerpo pero sentí un poco mas fuerte la presión del agua, ¡rayos! Me había engañado, y yo caí en su trampa… active mi Sharingan y logre ver varias líneas de chakra que me mantenían preso debajo del agua, pronto se me acabaría la respiración así que opte por algo que no creí usar esa noche… mi katana con la que corte las líneas de chakra, y logre salir del agua con un poco de dificultad y mire hacia abajo no estaba debajo del agua, se encontraba escondida en algún lugar alrededor del lago, así que mire hacia todos lados hasta que note una débil fuente de chakra… se estaba escondiendo, pero de mi nada pasa desapercibido, ya la ha había localizado… estaba escondida en unos arbustos, sonreí y lancé un kunai en su dirección obligándola a salir de su escondite, quedando frente a mi, volviendo a atacarme utilizando solo taijutsu, ambos teníamos nuestras líneas sucesorias activadas, ella atacándome y yo esquivándola, hasta que me descuide y logro darme un certero golpe en la boca del estomago mandándome a volar unos metros por el aire cayendo al suelo, había perdido el aire, tenia los ojos cerrados esperando a que se me pasara el dolor, y note como ella asustada corrió hacia mi a ver que me pasaba.

-¡sasuke-san! ¡Sasuke-san!- dijo arrodillándose a mi lado mirándome preocupada, así que me levante y me quede sentado y dio un suspiro de alivio, la mire y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, aproveche que se había distraído y me le tire encima tomando sus manos contra el suelo y apresando sus piernas con las mías- ¿¡sa-sasuke-san!?- me miro sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada-

Su mirada me daba un poco de gracia, era digna de ser una manzana de lo roja que estaba, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en mi rostro haciendo que su mirada se tornada asustada, me acerque a su oído, aproveche y absorbí todo su perfume embriagándome por un momento y le dije…

-golpeas muy fuerte… - termine de decir levantándome para evitar besarla o hacerle otra cosa-

Ella se levanto aun sorprendida por mi atrevimiento estaba mas que sonrojada, siempre me daba gracia todos los sonrojos que yo le sacaba a la luz, se limpio un poco la ropa y me miro, yo estaba de espaldas evitando mirarla para no tirarme encima de ella y hacerle otra cosa que hablarle al oído… ¿he? ¿¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!? Naruto me ha pegado muchas de sus mañas… ese idiota me las pagara, por hacerme leer ese estúpido libro que alboroto mis hormonas… ¿ahora que hago?... ya es tarde… debo descansar un poco y darme un buen baño de agua fría, no, corrijo, helada para calmarme un poco, escucho que se dirige a paso lento hacia mi y me pregunta.

-¿sa-sasuke-san… e-esta bien? – me dijo mientras se paraba al frente mío examinándome un poco sonrojada un poco mas abajo de mi pecho, cosa que me sorprendió un poco sintiendo como el calor subía hasta mi cabeza y la miraba- etto… déjeme curarle… etto… se-será q-que se po-podría qui-quitar la yu-yukata?- me dijo mas sonrojada aun le mire, y obedientemente me quite la prenda, haciendo que mi bien formado pecho (dios!!! *¬* hemorragia nasal! Pobre Hinata… u_uU y Sasuke que es taaaaaan honesto XD) quedara a la vista, la volví a mirar y ella estaba tan roja que ya no se le podía comparar con nada, por primera vez en años me dieron ganas de reír, por el rostro de aquella bella joven quien miraba el suelo dudosa de levantar la vista, reprimí mi risa y solo deje escapar una sonrisa, cuando por fin se armo de valor comenzó a hacer unos sellos con las manos y cuando termino las coloco donde había recibido el golpe, decidí sentarme y recostarme en un árbol para que se le hiciera un poco mas fácil curarme, la mire muy incomoda estaba un poco inclinada hacia su derecha intentando no caerse así que decidí hacerlo mas fácil aunque esa decisión era demasiado atrevida opte por hacerlo y arriesgarme… la tome de la cintura y la coloque encima mío ella aun mas sorprendida rompió el jutsu medico y me miro sonrojada por tal atrevimiento-

-así te resultara mas cómodo curarme…- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, conteniéndome hacerle todo lo que había leído en aquel libro llamado "icha-icha paradise" ella asintió con la cabeza totalmente roja acomodándose encima mío colocando sus piernas cada lado de mis caderas para luego hacer unos sellos con las mano y volvió a colocar sus manos encima de la boca de mi estomago, cuando por fin termino la tortura para los dos, ambos nos levantamos… ya estaba amaneciendo y ella decidió irse y se despidió…

Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilamente dirigiéndome hacia el campo de entrenamiento con mis amigos a practicar un poco y después estar en ichiraku escuchando los gritos de Naruto y los golpes de Sakura, y luego ir al bosque a encontrarme con mi princesa peli-azul, quien se volvió también parte de mi pequeño circulo de amigos… pero yo pretendía algo mas con ella, cada vez que terminábamos de entrenar nos sentábamos a descansar y mirar el cielo y de vez en cuando conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa, ella se sentía muy cómoda conmigo hasta empezó a decirme "sasuke-kun" ¡por kami-sama! Cada vez que me llamaba así me sentía en el cielo, era la única persona que le permitía decirme así… ya el séptimo día había llegado paso normal como siempre hasta aquella noche donde mi furia llego a su limite…

Ya eran las 10:30 pm y aun mi princesa no había llegado era raro que llegara tarde, siempre llegaba primero que yo atacándome como lo hice yo la primera vez que entrenamos, estaba sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol esperando con toda mi paciencia que ella llegara, mantenía mis ojos cerrados hasta que escuche un ruido de una carrera, era ella la conocía muy bien, creí que corría porque llegaría tarde, además si estaba llegando tarde, me levante aun con los ojos cerrados y los abrí lentamente para mirar a mi hermosa princesa, pero algo me sorprendió en gran magnitud, ella tenia muchos moretones en sus brazos, piernas y rostro un hilo de sangre caía de sus labios bajando por su cuello, y unas interminables lagrimas caían de sus ojo, le mire sorprendido, estaba llorando sosteniéndose el brazo, corrí hacia ella preguntándole que le había ocurrido, pero comenzó a llorar y a gimotear abrazándome muy fuerte y gritando algo así como "s-sasuke-kun…. T-ten-tengo m-m-mie-mie-do…" cuando termino de decir eso se desmayo en mis brazos, y una fuerte oleada de furia se acumulaba en mi interior, intentando desquitarme golpee un árbol que no duro mucho en pie y tumbo a otros veinte árboles mas que se encontraban cerca, tome a mi princesa en brazos y me la lleve corriendo a una velocidad impresionante (Sonic se queda loco XD hahaha) hacia la mansión uchiha… la recosté sobre mi cama y le quite las rasgadas prendas que llevaba dejándola en ropa interior, poniéndole las únicas prendas que conservaba… las de mi difunta madre, fui por algún equipo medico y le cure las heridas visibles… sabia que no podía hacer mucho ya que la mayoría de las heridas eran internas, deduje que era alguien de su clan por las heridas en sus órganos, ¿pero quien? ¿Neji?… no, no creo, mas bien lo he visto muy sobre protector, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño… ¿será que fue su hermana menor?... no, tampoco lo creo, según Sakura ninguna de las dos quería pelear y ambas se querían mucho… hasta que caí en cuenta… quien mas que… -su padre Hiashi…- apreté mis puños con ira, quería ir a romperle la cara al idiota ese por haberle hecho eso a mi pequeña Hinata… escucho un sonido… es ella quien se levanta de la cama quejándose por el dolor, le dedique una mirada fría, estaba mas que molesto… ella me miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas comenzando a sollozar tapándose el rostro, yo me levante de mi asiento y me senté a su lado dándole un abrazo protector, queriendo que supiera que daría mi vida por ella, paro un poco el llanto y levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos…

-sa-sasuke-kun…- me miro aun con lágrimas cayéndole de sus bellos ojos de luna-

-tranquila ya todo paso…- le dije mirándole a los ojos y una sonrisa caída se dibujo en mi rostro, ella era la única persona que podía romper el muro de frialdad que yo había construido para protegerme a mi mismo, solo en menos de un mes…-

-etto… yo… -dijo buscando una excusa-

-ya lo se todo…- le corte dándole otro abrazo, que ella correspondió y comenzó otra vez a sollozar, y yo solo le respondía acariciándole el cabello intentando calmarla, hasta que paro de un momento a otro-

-la-la pelea…- dijo un tanto alarmada-

-no iras…- le corte aun abrazándola- aun no estas en condición de pelear… hoy te llevare con Tsunade-sama para que te examine, ya hable con ella y ya arreglo el problema…- le dije separándome un poco solo para mirarla a los ojos- y la mejor solución es que te alejes de los Hyuugas pero si te mudas sola te pueden atacar… así que decidí que te quedaras conmigo en la mansión uchiha, y la Hokage estuvo de acuerdo conmigo… - pare un momento para tomar aire, ella me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada, pero antes de que volviera a hablar ella me interrumpió y me hizo una pregunta-

-etto… y… ¿c-co-como soluciono la h-ho-hokage el problemas?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad en su linda mirada-

-bueno… como siempre… fue a la mansión Hyuuga y solo se escucharon unos cuantos golpes y cuando fui a ver estaba hiashi estampado contra la pared y a Tsunade-sama saliendo pidiendo a unos de los sirvientes que te buscara la maleta… y grito… "¡Hinata no volverá mas nunca aquí!" –dije con despreocupación, causando que una ligera risita saliera de sus labios y sonreí, la miraba hipnotizado, y ella paro de reírse y me miro, un sonrojo se salio a flote en nuestras mejillas, esta vez no iba a voltear, me mirabas a los ojos intentando leer en vano mis movimientos, fui acercándome hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno y suave beso, cuando rompimos el beso por falta del maldito oxigeno que nos hacia falta, volví a abrazarte- te protegeré con mi vida…- te dije separándome un poco de ti iba a hacer algo que siempre quise hacer contigo, me arrodillo a tus pies y saco una pequeña cajita azul entregándotela, tu estabas muy conmocionada y un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de tus mejillas dándote ese encanto que me volvía loco…- ¿qui-quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos-

-¡si! ¡Si quiero! Sasuke-kun…- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad, dándome un gran abrazo, y luego se dedicaba a darme un gran beso en los labios, que correspondí encantado-

-hime… no MI hime… -le dije provocándole otro sonrojo, tome el anillo que se encontraba en el pequeño estuche, colocándoselo en su dedo y me dedique a sacarle mas sonrojos- ahora serás la futura señora uchiha- dije con una gran sonrisa, logrando lo que me había propuesto: su sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa, volví a sonreír y volví a tomar esos labios, que ahora me pertenecían-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡No puede ser!... ¡voy a llegar tarde!... ¡esta entupida misión, que me obligo a permanecer mas de un mes fuera de mi casa!... ¡nooooo! Sigo saltando de rama en rama dejando atrás a mis compañeros de misión, perdiéndome de vista, cuando por fin llegue, fui como un rayo hasta la mansión uchiha, no creía la carta que me había mandado Sakura, lo tenia que ver con mis propios ojos, apenas la carta la recibí hace como una hora y media, y de inmediato termine la misión y me vine corriendo hacia konoha a ver lo que ocurriría y que me haría muy feliz… entre a la gran casa y escuche unos gritos que me aterraron, ¡eran de mi pequeña Hinata!, corrí a una de las habitaciones pero antes de entrar salieron Temari, Ten ten e Ino, con unas caras que no me agradaron en nada… entre a ver lo que pasaba y la vi a ella respirando fuertemente mordiendo una almohada para ahogar algunos gritos de dolor y a la mismísima Tsunade-sama quien estaba concentrada esperando que algo saliera de la entrepierna de Hinata y a Sakura quien buscaba algunas toallas.

-¡¡¡HINATA PUJA!!!- grito Tsunade-sama recibiendo unas toallas de Sakura, esta vez mi pequeña peli-azul grito aun mas fuerte, para luego quedarse callada jadeando para poder recuperar todo el aire que había perdido, luego comencé a escuchar el sonido de un llanto… un pequeño llanto, era un… ¡bebe!, mi mirada se ilumino al ver que la Hokage se acercaba a mi y me entregaba al pequeño quien se quedo quieto cuando lo recibí en mis brazos… estaba conmocionado, mire al pequeño y luego mire a Tsunade-sama quien me dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro- felicidades es varón… ¡eres padre!- me dijo igual de feliz que yo, le di una amplia sonrisa y susurre un "gracias" Sakura y ella limpiaron todo y salieron de la habitación-

-s-soy… -intente decir mirando a la pequeña criatura en mis brazos que dormía placidamente-

-padre…- termino ella de decir con una tierna y dulce sonrisa, me acerque a ella y le bese los labios-

-gracias… por hacerme la persona mas feliz del mundo, y por aparecer en el momento en que mas te necesitaba… por eso yo te… amo…-declare por fin después de casi un mes de ausencia- y lo dije hace ya casi un año y te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que muera…- le dije volviéndola a besar en los labios, después ella cargo al pequeño en sus brazos, y le comenzó a alimentar dándole uno de sus senos, y el empezó a tomar su primera comida fuera del vientre de mi hermosa esposa-

-sasuke…- me susurro mirándome con una sonrisa- es idéntico a ti…- me dijo con otra sonrisa, lo volví a mirar era verdad, el pequeño tenia bastante cabello de color negro, en un momento que el medio abrió sus ojitos pude ver su color… ¡eran negros igual a los míos! Otra sonrisa mas amplia se dibujo en mi rostro, la volví a besar… nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, y jamás me cansare… porque ella es la princesa… no, vuelvo a corregir… es mi princesa, de mi cuento de terror… es cierto… todas las historias terminan con un final feliz… y tu eres mi final feliz… Hinata… MI Hinata…

FIN

**Wiii!!! Por fin termine este "one-shot" hehe estoy satisfecha con el trabajo… hehe… puesto que me costo una noche hacerlo, un regaño de mi oka-san y un castigo de un día sin Internet… n_nU hehe… son las 6:45 am día martes… y acabo de terminar… hehe… bueno con respecto al otro fic tengan paciencia… el capitulo tres esta en proceso… puesto que tuve una desinspiracion XD hehe… les juro que les pondré doble capitulo del fic "un oscuro secreto" bueno… nii-san espero que te haya gustado tu regalo… =P hehe… y también a ustedes lectores… =P dejen reviews, con su opinión… si soy buena o una fracasada… O_o well eso lo deciden ustedes… bueno me voy a dormir… antes que mi oka-san me vuelva a regañar… n_nU hehe… bye… nos leemos luego… **

**Matta ne!**

**Att. Vanita-chan**


End file.
